


Take Me to Church

by R_L_Williams



Series: Pas De Deux (Dance of two) [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Foreplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_L_Williams/pseuds/R_L_Williams
Summary: Dean and Cass' first time togethersuper long lead in lots of for play and feelings and fluff and as always smut





	Take Me to Church

“Permit me to be blunt” cas said  
“You usually are I don’t think you need my permission for that  
“Very well, I want to have sex with you…we’ve been beating around this bush for a while…and I'm getting kind of…antsy…for lack of a better word, so I figure I would just come out and say it…the worst you could say is no.  
“I would love to Cas but…I…I don’t know if I can…”  
“Why is that?”  
“Ever since Alistair…I've…I've been…” his mind flashed back to being 8, teddy bear in hand waking his dad up at 1 in the morning because he was scared of the monster in his closet. ‘men aren’t scared of anything. You can’t be scared of anything.’ “I've been…scared of…”  
“Having sex with a male bodied partner.” Cas said simply  
“Yeah” Dean replied, shame staining his face as he stared at his lap  
“With good reason honey, if you don’t want to its perfectly okay.” Cas moved in closer “as long as I get to be near you I'm perfectly content to spend the rest of my life just holding your hand.”  
“I want to do a lot more than just hold your hand…” Dean said a suggestive smirk warming up his face.  
“Well if that’s the Case…would you mind if I tried something…if your uncomfortable just let me know and I’ll stop okay.”  
“umm…alright…” Dean said hesitantly  
Cas leaned in and gave him a sweet and gentle kiss “do you trust me?”  
“Yes.” Dean replied simply  
“Then know in your core that I would never do anything to hurt you in that way…okay”  
“Alright.”  
“still…if I'm going too fast or too far, just say the word and ill be right back up here holding your hand “ Cas said with a too cute smile  
“Okay…I…umm…I trust you.”  
Cas smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek before crawling off the bed and grabbing a bottle of lotion off of his dresser. Dean tried not to widen his eye  
“It’s for your feet, my wide eyed prince.” Cas said as he took a seat in between Deans feet, taking his right foot in his hands Cas worked the strong, sturdy and often over worked muscles of Deans feet. He worked all the muscles with gentle, expert precision before switching to the other foot. Dean smiled and relaxed into the touch by the first 5 minutes.  
“Do you mind if I roll your pant legs up?”  
“No not at all.”  
Cas rolled up both of Deans pant legs before putting more lotion on his hands and giving Deans solid calves a deep therapeutic massage. By the second calf Dean had closed his eyes and relaxed his head against his pillow, smiling brightly and moaning with relief at the relaxing touch.  
“would you rather I work on your thighs through your pants or would you be okay with taking them off?” Cas asked; the smile faded slightly as Dean looked up at Cas. Cas was sat simply, patiently, calmly and totally without intention in between Deans legs.  
“I…I can take em off” Dean said slipping out of his PJs  
“are you cold ” Cas asked setting his hand on a lap blanket near the foot of the bed.  
“no I'm warm actually, I usually am.”  
“just making sure, I usually run a little cold, particularly my feet” Cas explained, reaching down and tickling the arch of Deans feet. Dean let out an adorable giggle before Cas put more lotion on his hands and resumed his task with a smirk. He started on the right leg just as he had all the way up giving each band of muscle diligent, deep tissue attention. As Cas hands crept ever closer to Deans boxer briefs Cas felt Deans legs tense. He worked back down the leg then up again several times before he felt Dean remain relaxed. As his hand crept up to the most tender part of his inner thigh, Cas forwent the deep tissue for gentle and relaxing Swedish massage. Dean had acclimatized to Cass hands being so near his manhood. He remained relax as Cass hands slid up his hips to work the muscles the connected to his glutes and lower back. Cas felt Dean tense more than he had previously “is this alright my darling?” Cas asked taking his hands off of Dean and setting them calmly on his lap. Dean drew in a breath  
“yeah its fine I just…”  
“if you want me to stop…”  
“no…no it’s really nice actually…where did you learn to give massages like this?”  
“massage therapy text books.” Cas answered nonchalantly  
“please continue.” Dean said laying his head back on his pillow. Cas smiled sweetly and resumed his handy work on Deans tense hips. Cas kept at it until he felt Dean relax under him. once he had finished with Deans hips he paused and sat his hands in his lap again  
“now my Adonis…” Cas said trailing a finger playfully down Deans chest “I can continue in two directions…1…”Cas took Deans hands and started working on all of the miniscule muscles in between the bones of his fingers. “2…” Cas set down Deans hand and bent slowly at the waist and pressed deep but gentle kisses along the line of Deans underwear from hip bone to hip bone, he kissed Deans pubic bone before placing a gentle kiss on Deans concealed member. Dean inhaled softly at the contact and was silent for a moment. All the while Cas sat patiently with his hands folded in his lap. Dean inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly  
“2” Dean replied softly, looking up at Cas  
“thank you for trusting me.” Cas said before hooking his fingers under the elastic of Deans undergarment. Cas held onto them for a moment before Dean lifted his hips to allow the remainder of his clothing to slide off of his body. Cas bent down, almost into childs pose and began placing kisses all over the skin of Deans pubic bone and all long his shaft. Sweet, loving kisses. Dean was tense as a wooden plank for a moment before he eased into the contact of Cass lips on his skin. After a few moments of covering Deans upper things and entire pubic are with kisses Cas sat up and looked at Dean  
“do you want me to continue?”  
“yes please.” Dean answered Cas pressed a kiss to the head of Deans penis before softly slipping his lips around it. Dean took a deep inhale; Cas could practically feel how tightly his eyes were shut. Cas slowly ran his tongue up and down Deans; now growing, length. Cas cupped Deans testicles and began massage the skin with the same skill and gentility as he had massaged the rest of Deans lower body with. Cas smiled as he heard Dean began to let out soft breathy moans. Cas began sliding his lips up Deans solid shaft as his tongue trailed in opposing tandem with his lips. Dean began to arch into the touch, began to smile at the sensation, began to moan with greater pleasure hanging on every breath. Cas smiled again when Deans hand timidly began to travel through Cass hair. Cas pressed into his touch; His silent conformation that Deans hands could wander through his hair to his hearts content. A few minutes passed and Dean had to bite the heel of his hand to hold the sound in. “ohhhh Cassss” Dean hissed though his teeth. Cas felt Deans hand wrap around his shoulder as Dean pressed up slightly. Cas stopped on a dime.  
“do you want me to stop?”  
“NO…no…I was...wondering…if…um…” Dean watched as Cas resumed his usual hands in lap position. “can we….would you like to…umm…”Dean stammered unable to speak the words hanging on the end of his nervous tongue  
“make love” Cas finished the sentence with such sincerity  
“yes.” Dean said, blood rushing to his face. Cas smiled warmly and moved out from between Deans legs and stretched out next to him, Pressing a kiss to his almost trembling lips.  
“where do you want to be my love?”  
“on…on top” Dean said shyly. Cas smiled contentedly  
“very well…would you like to help me…open up or would you prefer I manage that on my own.” Cas asked calmly and matterafactlly  
“can I watch…see how you like it done.” Dean replied fidgeting with his ring.  
“of course.” Cas said, smiling. Cas stood up and crossed to his dressed. Reaching into his underwear drawer he pulled out a blue and black ceramic plug and a bottle of unscented flavorless water based lube, 2 grey bar towels and a condom. Cas set the items on the end table then resumed his place next to Dean. He stretched out and set his head on the pillow. Cas turned and smiled at Dean  
“it’s been a while since I've had an audience…do you mind if I close my eye?”  
“no not at all.”  
“thank you.” Cas took the lube and poured a small amount into his hand, he ran it over his pointer and middle finger of his left hand. He put his knees up and slipped his wet fingers in between his legs. Dean watched as subtly as he could as Cas circled his entrance several times before sliding in a single finger. He slowly worked himself open before sliding in the second finger. Dean watched Cass face; more than a little turned on by it, as Cas slid his fingers in and out of his taut orifice. Dean watched as Cas began to slowly scissor his fingers back and forth. After a few moments of sliding and scissoring Cas slid his fingers out and wiped them off with one of the bar towels. He then lubed up the smooth ceramic plug and began pressing it inside himself with a slow and steady hand. Cas took in deep calculated breaths as he focused on making his muscles relax. After a moment Cas let out a sudden moan and a pleasured gasp as his body accepted the widest part of the plug, before it slid into place. Cas arched his head back slightly as he felt his body adjusted to the foreign but welcomed object. Cas turned and faced Dean. Dean smiled; almost virginally, back at him. Cas giggle slightly and leaned in for some good old fashioned snogging. Their arms and legs intertwined for a moment as their tongues danced within their mouths and around their lips. After a few moments Cas reached down and began gently stroking Deans still turgid member. Dean moaned against Cas mouth at the now accepted touch. Cas paused for a moment as his hand slid from Deans member to the plug. Cas exhaled deeply as he pulled the plug out as steadily as he had put it in. once it was fully removed he took the same bar towel, wiped it off, and set it on the night stand. He reached over and grabbed a ribbed condom and handed it to Dean  
“I believe you know how these work” he said with a playful smile. Dean chuckled as he tore the wrapping of the prophylactic. Dean slid it over his penis before crawling in between Cas legs.  
“so…I just…ummm”  
“exactly the same as with a woman.”  
“I've never had anal sex with a woman”  
“I meant vaginal sex my dear.”  
“oh “the both chuckled, Cas sat up and pressed a quick kiss on Deans lovely full lips. Dean took a breath and lined up with Cas entrance. Dean pulled his lower lip into his mouth and looked down at Cas who was lying their as calmly and patiently as he was when he was sitting in between Deans legs. Dean exhaled deeply and with great care slid himself inside Cas. both men let out a moan that was a mix of pleasure and relief. Dean held still for a moment, giving Cas time to adjust to the girth of the member now filling his body, After a minute or so Dean began slowly and gently rocking his hips. A blissful smile spread across Cass face.  
“just like that my love.” He cooed up at Dean as he wrapped his hands gently around Deans neck. Dean smiled back and let out a moan as he gradually began to pick up speed and depth.  
“can I wrap my legs around you?” Cas asked  
“of course” Dean replied, as he ran his strong hands down the long, toned, legs now wrapped around his waist. As the coitus continued Dean became more comfortable with the beautiful moaning creature beneath him and with the extent of pleasure he was taking in the robust yet lean body of another man. Dean began to notice just how beautiful his Pas De Duex partner was. His legs like all dancers were inhumanly strong with muscles most people didn’t even know they possessed. His abdominals were chiseled and defined. His shoulders were broad and strong and his arms were long and toned. Dean began to revel in the way Cas eyes squeezed shut every time Dean thrust upward ever so slightly. He began to notice the way Cas sucked his luscious lower lip into his mouth when he tried to hold in a moan. He began to arch into every trace of Cass hands down his body. Dean leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the other mans lips. He pulled away slightly and looked deeply at Cass face. He had a strong brow line, a straight nose, long lips and large beautiful deep blue eyes that reminded Dean of a starry night. He stole another kiss from Cas before straightening up and resuming his thrusts this time with greater intensity. As Deans erection began to prod at Cas prostate with every roll of his hips Cass starry eyes took on a lustful, pleasure laced sparkle. His mouth hung open wantonly as nothing but air escaped his lips. Cas slid his hands up Dean arms and gripped onto his shoulders. Dean savored the extra contact, the way he could feel Cas hands tense every time he grazed his prostate. Dean leaned down and pressed his body; chest to chest, against Cas, gripping onto the back of his shoulders as his thrusts deepened and quickened even more. the men could hear each other panting in their ears.  
The sound knocked Dean back to being 12. With a broken nose and his pants around his legs, the cold wall against his back and Alistairs breath on his neck. Dean gasped and jerked up as he was knocked back out of his flash back and into the real world…he sat up his face taking on a scared distant look.  
“what’s wrong my darling?” Cas asked lovingly sitting on his elbows, Dean didn’t answer, Cas sat up entirely. “do you want to take a break?” Dean shook his head “do you want to change positions?” Dean nodded numbly. “can I kiss you” this request seemed to bring Dean back from the rabbit hole his mind had dragged him through. Dean leaned in and pressed a kiss to Cass lips. “can I ask you a question?”  
“sure” Dean replied, sitting  
“what triggered you?”  
“how did you know I was triggered?”  
“I know enough drug addicts and rape survivors…I know a triggered face when I see it. you don’t have to tell me what you thought of…just what made you think of it.”  
Dean paused for a moment and looked down at his lap. He looked at the condom on his still swollen member.  
“do you mind if we start with a new one when we change positions” Dean asked trying to change the topic…or at least delay his having to answer.  
“no not at all.” Cas replied as he fetched another condom from the drawer. Dean slipped off the old on and threw it in the trash.  
“could you please answer my question…I want to know what triggers you so I can avoid doing it again.  
“don’t breath in my ear” Dean said all of a sudden “it reminds me of him…” he said, though he didn’t specify Cas knew who he meant  
“thank you for telling me.” Cas said kissing Dean gently on the forehead. “where do you want me?”  
“do you want to get on your hands and knees?” Dean requested timidly  
“would you like me there?” Cas asked  
“yes” Dean answered shyly  
“okay.” Cas reached for the lube and applied some to his entrance before handing the bottle to Dean.  
“a fresh coat would be much appreciated.” Cas said with an impish wink. Dean giggled and slicked himself up before lining up with Cas who was now on his hands and knees. Dean pressed the head of his penis against Cass slick entrance.  
“ready?”  
“when you are love.” Said Cas over his shoulder  
“mind if I'm a little more rough…or…enthusiastic rather.”  
“enthuse away” Cas said grinning. With that Dean slid into Cas with ease and then proceeded to thrust with lustful force and depth, pressing into Cass prostate every time. Cas moaned differently now. The sounds he made were less breathy and more deep and carnal. Dean grabbed onto Cass toned hips and used them like handles bars. Pushing himself inside Cas even further and with greater zeal. At this Cas let out a salacious moan that he could no longer hold in as every roll of Deans hips inched him closer to the edge of cumming. Cas reached around and gripped onto Deans thighs; sinking his nails in. this knocked Dean out of the moment.  
He was 12, his torn and balled up underwear were nearly down his throat as thick tears ran down his face. He could feel Alistairs nails digging into the meat of his ass. Dean froze and his hands began to shake against Cass hip. Cas quickly pulled himself off of Dean and turned to face him, placing a grounding hand on Dean shoulder  
“darling” Cas uttered soothingly  
“hu” Dean said, not lifting his eye from the place in the past they were locked on  
“can I ask you what you’re thinking about? What triggered you?” Cas questioned softly  
“nails” Dean mumbled “your nails…they…ummm”  
“did I hurt you” Cas cut in, mild fear and worry in his voice  
“no, no I'm fine…they just…took me back…  
“I'm sorry my love” Cas said taking Deans still mildly quivering hands in his.  
“it’s…its fine…I just umm…I think I need a minute….is that okay…” Dean requested fearfully, biting his lower lip  
“of course it is…I have an idea, can I massage your back for a minute?” Cas asked  
“ummm…yeah sure, that sounds fine...”rather than Dean moving to meet Cas, Cas moved behind him. Cas ran his hands up Deans back a few times before sinking his hands into the meat of Deans shoulders. Cas worked meticulously on Deans neck and shoulders while Dean stared blankly off into the distance.  
“you have such a lovely back…can I kiss your neck?”  
“sure” Dean replied absentmindedly. Cas pressed a love laden kiss to the crest between Deans shoulder and his neck.  
“can I massage your scalp?”  
“yes please” Dean replied, returning more and more to the present moment. Cas ran his fingers up the back of Deans scalp and as soon as nails met flesh Dean let out a satisfied moan. Cas pressed his fingertips into the trigger points along Deans skull. Pressing and holding certain points where he felt built up tension. Dean moaned again as Cas watched the tension go out of his shoulders and the consciousness return to his posture.  
“shall we resume?” Cas asked peaking over Deans shoulder  
“yeah, but…can we go back to having you on your back.”  
“sure why?”  
“I wanna see your face when you cum.” Dean answered sheepishly. Cas smiled and pulled Deans face up gently for another kiss.  
“are you still good? Cas asked pointing down to Deans penis; Dean gave it a testing squeeze  
“oddly enough yes…I think the scalp massage is what kept my…solider at attention…so to speak.” The both shared a chuckle as Cas repeated the process of lubing himself up and tossing Dean the bottle. Dean rubbed the lube down the length of his erection and returned it to the night stand as Cas got situated on his back. Cas smiled up at Dean and Dean smiled back as he lined up and slid in with seemingly practiced comfort and ease. Cas let out a moan at the returned sensation of Deans length filling him. Dean stayed up right and maintained a steady rolling pace as he began to stroke Cas cock in tandem with his thrusts. Cas began to writhe under him, Which only made Dean more aroused. Watching a man who always had it together fall apart under his touch, it gave him an intoxicating rush of power. Watching this beautiful creature coming apart at the seams made Deans dick twitch with arousal, Cas moaned deeply as he felt tension and girth building in his partner. They were both nearing their climax and they were both aware of it. Cas looked up at Dean as he arched into the rolling of his hips; Dean looked down at Cas as his thrusts became erratic. The both felt tension coiling and building in their cores  
“come for me my king” Cas drawled as he slid his hands up Deans arms to rest with a strong grip on Deans shoulders.  
“not for you” Dean rolled his hips with exaggerated deepness as he stroked Cass throbbing member. “with you” Dean said through gritted teeth. They locked eyes deeply for a moment before the pressure that had been building inside them since the first time they laid hands on each other exploded like a thunder storm that wracked straight through to their cores, and deep into their bones. Cass seed shot all over Deans hands and Cass stomach. After they had each ridden out the last waves of their orgasm Dean pulled himself from Cas and slid the condom off, tying it in a knot he tossed it in the trash. Before he could ask Cas handed him the clean grey bar towel.  
“I like to come prepared.” Cas said through panting breaths. Dean let out a deep hearting laugh “what’s so funny,” Cas asked looking over at Dean who was wearing an ear to ear grin  
“you like to …CUM…prepared” Dean chuckled a few more times before sinking into his deep and warm after glow. The men rolled on their sides and faced one another  
“thank you for trusting me” Cas said entwining his fingers with Deans  
“thank you for being patient with me.” Dean smiled blissfully closing his eyes


End file.
